Hanging Out
by Brennan's Angel
Summary: Chapter 3 Please R&R I suck at summarizing stories. Pairings: Brennan & Lexa Or is it? Hmm...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mutant X Show or the Characters I only own this story.  
  
**Hanging out  
**  
Brennan was in the couch, and got the remote turned on the t.v. Shalimar was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich. Jesse was looking on the internet for some information.

"Bren," Shal said, holding bread in her hand. "You want me to fix you something to eat." She added.

"No, that's alright, I only want a beer." Brennan answered.

"That's all you want suit yourself." Shalimar said. She had dropped the bread in the plate, finished making the sandwich she put the bag near the fridge, and sat down in the table, and began eating her sandwich.

"Uh, Shal," Brennan said, "where's my beer?" he asked. Brennan was watching a basketball game.

"Oh forgot, I'll bring it later let me finish." She responded.

Jesse got bored looking for information he wanted. "There's nothing to do, I'm bored you guys." Jesse said.

Brennan said, "Come over here in the living room there's a basketball game on."

"Cool, a game who's playing?" Jesse asked.

"The Bulls vs. The Lakers," Bren replied. "Ok, I'll be there in a sec let me turn off my computer." Jesse said. He turned off the computer, and closed the door, and headed to the living the room.Jesse asked, "What's the score?"

"Lakers winning 70 to 60 on the third quarter," Brennan answered.

"There winning," Jesse said. Jesse sat on the couch, and started watching t.v. with Brennan. Shalimar had finished her sandwich, and put the plate in the sink.

"Hey guys, still watching the game, Bren," Shalimar said.

"Yeah," Brennan replied, "what happened to my beer, Shal?"

"Oops, I forgot sorry," Shalimar replied. She also added, "I'm bored here I'm going out for a walk." Shalimar headed to the door, and closed it.

The announcer

"The Lakers 90 and The Bulls 80 in the four quarter with a couple minutes left. Kobe grabs the ball passes to Shaq he shoots a three-pointer, and he scores making it Lakers 93 with 1 min left remaining."

"Yes, They scored," Jesse said.

Bren hissed, "Hush, Hush" he also added, "I'm trying to listen."

"Listen to what the announcer finished." Jesse responded.

"What he said?" Bren asked.

"Can't you tell man the lakers winning, Of course," Jesse replied.

The announcer

"30 seconds left, and the Lakers in on Defense and The Bulls has the ball."

The Crowd

"Defense, Defense."

The announcer

"Tyson Chandler has the ball he goes tries for a three-pointer he shoots he misses." The buzzer sounded, and it was the end of the game.

Brennan stood up, and took the control, and turned off the t.v. "Well, they won" he said, "so, what you want to do now?"

Jesse interrupted Bren, "That was a good game."

"Yeah, it was," Brennan responded.

"Let's go out, there's nothing on, at this time on the t.v." Jesse answered.

"Ok, Let me grab my coat, and then were off." Bren said.

"Oh, shoot Shalimar stepped out." Jesse said.

"Don't worry about her she can take care of her self." Brennan responded.

"Let's leave her a note on the table then," Jesse replied.

They wrote a note to Shalimar, and left it on the table.

"So, Where to Jesse?" he asked.

"Um... A Club," Jesse responded. Brennan drove to the nearest club around there. Jesse put on some music through the whole ride.

(A couple of mins later)

Brennan stopped "Were here," Bren said. Jesse stepped out of the car and closed the door. Brennan also stepped out of the car. They were checking out the place the guard was standing in front. Guard, "got ID." He said to one of the young girls there they went in.

The boys were next the Guard said,"go right ahead guys." he added, "no need to check yours you look old enough." The boys entered the club the music was super loud there were lots of girls there, and boys but mostly girls. They looked around they sat in the stools. "One Beer please!" Brennan yelled. "Is this place cool or what?" Bren yelled.

"What!" Jesse yelled, "Can't hear you, Brennan."

"Sorry, Jesse, What you saying? Can't understand you," Bren asked.

"Arg.. Nevermind I'll just walk around." Jesse replied.  
Jesse got up, and began walking to the dance floor. He looked around for somebody to dance with almost everybody there was coupled off. He had a smile on his face, and saw a girl ,and went to her. The girl was light skin, tall, brown eyes, black hair. Jesse asked, "What's your name?"

"Lexa," She said.

"Well, nice to meet you there Lexa," Jesse said, "so, do you want to dance?" Jesse asked.

"Ok," Lexa replied, _'Good Looking,'_ she thought.

Jesse grabbed her arm, and took her to the dance floor a slow music just came up 'oh, yes hope she puts her arms around me,' he thought. Meanwhile,  
Brennan was there drinking beer he had already six of them. "Ok, man that's enough beer for you." The guy at the counter said. _'Sure wish Shalimar was here,'_ Bren thought. "No, man I want more you hear." Brennan said.

The guy at the counter, "Listen here buddy I told no more."

"Oh, yeah what you going to do about it," He answered. Brennan threw a punch at the guy, and fell down. Everybody stopped what they were doing, and looked at Brennan. "What's your problem people?" Bren said, "move it along."  
  
Jesse was looking to see what was happening. Jesse pointed out, "Look over Lexa a fight is going on."Jesse added, "Let's go check it out,"  
  
Jesse grab her, and took her to where the fight was he looked up, and saw it was Brennan doing all the work. "Brennan!" Jesse yelled, "what's the matter with you starting a fight in the club."  
  
"Nothing got bored," he said,

"Are you drunk?" Jesse said.

The guard was coming "hey you two come here," the guard said. The guard grabbed both of them, "Nice going Brennan were getting kicked out." Jesse said.

"Oh, well" Brennan replied.

"Let's go home," Jesse said, "oh, wait I forgot to ask that girl her number."

Brennan got the keys and opened the car. "What you doing Brennan?" Jesse asked.

"Driving, of course." Bren responded.

"Oh, No you can't drive, your drunk remember." Jesse concerned.

"No, I'm not Jesse I can handle it." Brennan answered.

"Give me the keys Brennan," Jesse said, "1,2,3,"

"Or else what? I could hit you in a sec Jesse, and I could drive." He responded, "Leaving you unconscious."  
  
Jesse kicked Brennan hard, and he fell to the ground, and took the keys. "Now who's the one unconscious." Jesse said. He turned on the car, and took off.  
  
_'Man sure wish I knew that girl's number,'_ he thought. Jesse was driving home while Brennan was still unconscious.  
  
Shalimar had just gotten home and said, "Brennan, Jesse." She read the note saying "were going out see you later Brennan and Jesse."

"Nice, they left me here," Shalimar said. Shalimar headed to her room _'well, I'm off to sleep.'_ she thought.

Jesse parked in front of Sanctuary, and picked up Brennan. He opened the door and closed it. Brennan started to wake up "Wha– What happened?" He asked.

"There Brennan see was it so hard to giving me the keys." Jesse said.

"I gave you the keys to my car," Brennan said, "why would I do that?"

"Oh, nothing nevermind," Jesse said, "Long story," "Let's just go to sleep we had a long day." Jesse added. They headed to their rooms without Jesse telling Brennan what happened to him.  
  
Need Comments tell me if I should continue or it's better like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mutant X Show or the Characters. I only own this story.  
  
**Hanging Out**  
Chapter 2  
  
Brennan woke up with a big headache. "Oh!" Brennan yelled. He added, "I need pills." He went straight to the kitchen he looked in the cabinets. _'Pills, where are they?'_ He thought. They were medicines in the cabinets but no pills. "Damn, this headache," Brennan said. Brennan went to wake Jesse up he knocked on the door.  
  
"Jesse, your awake," He replied.  
  
Jesse said, "Huh," he added, "I'm up." He repeated, "I'm up."Jesse barely got up.  
  
"Jesse, we need to buy pills." Brennan responded. He also added, "Can you drive? Since, I'm not up to driving." Jesse had went back to sleep. Brennan knocked twice, "Jesse!" He yelled, "Get up!"  
  
He got up, and looked around to see who's doing that racket. Then he remembered it was Brennan. "Brennan," Jesse said. He added, "I need to get my sleep. You know at what time we went to sleep.  
  
"Jesse, Come on," Brennan replied.  
  
"You owe me one," Jesse said. He stood up got ready, and headed towards the door, and closed it. He went to the living room to grab the keys, "grab the coat," Jesse responded.  
  
"Alright, I'm on it," Brennan replied. He grabbed the coat, and both headed towards the door, and closed it.  
  
Jesse turned on the car started driving. "What exactly happened yesterday?" Brennan asked Jesse.  
  
"Don't remember, Huh," Jesse replied. He added, "you drank too much, and started a fight in the club, and got us kicked out. Also, I met a girl there, but I didn't get her number only her name."  
  
"That's too bad Jesse maybe next time." Brennan replied.  
  
_(Couple Minutes Later)  
_  
_(At the Store)  
_  
They arrived at the store had gotten out of the car, and went straight in. "You look that way, I look this way," Brennan pointed out. Brennan went straight ahead to the beverage lane, and looked at the beer section, "No, can't have beer now," He said. Brennan looked in medicine section, and found the pills. "Bingo," He responded.  
He took the pills, and was reading the label. A women came in the store she was light skin, brown eyes, black hair. Brennan looked up to see who it was that just came in. He went up to the women. "Hi, there miss," Brennan whispered.  
  
"Hi," She replied.  
  
_Meanwhile,_  
  
Jesse was looking in each section for the pills. Suddenly, he stopped to look at the magazines section. He picked up a car magazine, and he was flipping through the pages, and forgot all about the pills.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Brennan asked.  
  
"It's Lexa," She responded, "What's yours?"  
  
"Brennan, Nice name for such a beautiful lady," He replied.  
  
Lexa laughs and smiles she goes up to Brennan, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Lexa went to get what she was looking for Brennan followed her. "I have an Idea," Brennan responded.  
  
"What is it?" Lexa asked.  
  
"I say, Why don't you and I go out somewhere?" Brennan responded.  
  
"That sounds great, Let me go pay for both of this stuff," Lexa said. Brennan handed the pills to her, and the money, and gave it to the cashier. "Let's go," Lexa replied. Lexa grabbed his hand, and left the store.  
  
"Let's take my car," Lexa said. They sat in the car, and Brennan opened the pills, and took some. Lexa turn on the car, and drove off.  
  
_Meanwhile,  
_  
"The pills, Jesse said. Jesse realized he forgot the pills, and searched for the pills, and found them. "Yes, got it," He responded. He grabbed the pills, and tried to contact Brennan. "Brennan!" Jesse yelled, "Brennan." He looked around to see if Brennan was anywhere to be seen, but he wasn't he had left with lexa. Jesse dropped the pills, and stepped outside to make a phone call.  
  
"Shal," Jesse replied.  
  
_(At home)  
_  
"Hello, Jesse," Shalimar answered.

"Shal, I've lost Brennan," Jesse said, "Don't know where he went."  
  
"Great Jesse," Shalimar responded, "Go find him."  
  
Jesse went to pay for the pills he gave the money to the cashier, and got out. Jesse got in the car, and went to look for Brennan.  
  
TBC  
  
Need Comments Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mutant X Show or the Characters. I only own these stories I write.  
  
**A/N: **Sorry, I haven't updated this story in a while I've been quite busy with my school and work.  
  
**Hanging Out**  
Chapter 3  
  
Jesse tracked Brennan's com-link with his gadgets in the car, and followed him to the bar. _'Why would Brennan go to the bar?' _He thought. _'He knows he can't drink. I'm go in.' _Jesse went inside the bar without letting Brennan know he's there. "Shal, I found Brennan." Jesse whispered into his com-link.  
  
"He's in a bar," Jesse replied.  
  
"Oh, Good he's alright then." Shalimar responded.  
  
Lexa went to the bathroom, and Brennan was with the bartender ordering two drinks. Brennan looked around for a place to sit down he found one near the pool area, and sat down.  
  
Kilmartin said, "Hum, Brennan you know can't drink. You just bought Medicine for your headache, Remember."  
  
"Jesse! What you doing here?" Brennan surprised.  
  
"You followed me. Why?" Brennan responded.  
  
Jesse interrupted, and asked, "Why did you leave without saying anything?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you everything." Brennan replied.  
  
"Now, go away please. I'm here on a date."  
  
"Alright, then I'll leave." Jesse replied.  
  
As soon he was about to leave the bathroom door opened. Lexa was heading their way. Jesse said, "Hey, Nice seeing you again. What you doing here?"

Lexa said, "I'm here on a date."  
  
Jesse was disappointed when she mentioned that, "Oh, yeah who's the guy?"  
  
"It's this guy right here." Lexa pointed out. Jesse looked at where she was pointing to, and saw it was Brennan.  
  
"BRENNAN!" Jesse yelled, "You going out with her." Brennan was looking at Lexa at the time with a concern look.  
  
"What? How did it happen?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jesse, I didn't know you went out with her." Brennan replied.  
  
"Well, yeah I told you yesterday all about it."  
  
Jesse was getting pretty upset by all of this. Jesse had rushed out of the bar. _'I think Shalimar should know about what's happening,' _He thought.  
  
Jesse contacted Shalimar, "Shal, I think you should know that Brennan's out on a date."  
  
"What? He's out on a date." Shalimar replied.  
  
"With Who? Jesse."  
  
"Oh, It's with the girl I went out last night." Jesse responded.  
  
"That can't be good." Shalimar replied.  
  
"I know Shalimar." Jesse said.  
  
"Jesse, Keep an eye on Brennan. I think she's trouble." Shalimar responded.  
  
"Ok, Shal, I'm out." Jesse said.  
  
Jesse went to his car, and turned it on. He was waiting for them too finished their date. Jesse lay down, and started too fall asleep. Brennan and Lexa had finished, and stepped out of the bar.  
  
"Want to drive? Brennan." Lexa asked. Lexa handed him her keys, and Brennan turn on the car, and left out of the parking lot.  
  
_Moments Later_  
  
Jesse woke up, "Oh, shoot, Brennan. I forgot." He turned on the car, and just left the parking lot. "Shal, I lost Brennan again." Jesse responded.  
  
"Come back home Jesse, forget about him then." Shalimar replied.  
  
"Alright then." Jesse agreed.  
  
Jesse decided to go home, so Shalimar and Jesse was home not waiting for Brennan. They were watching some TV. Moments later both of them fell asleep.

****

****

** TBC **


End file.
